Cyborg Sonic
Cyborg Sonic is Sonic's counterpart from another universe in Archie Comics. In Sonic Boom, he is Sonic's robotic clone who was created to assist Team Sonic in defeating Hypnobot. After that, he, along with the rest of Team Cybonic, protect Roboken from Eggman and other threats. Background Origin Comics This version of Sonic was partially roboticized along with his friends. However, their new forms made them stronger and were able to engage their foe, up until his world's Robotnik robotcized himself and defeated them. TV Show In the show, he appears in season 2, along with his team. He was created by Bolts with some help from Tails to be the instrument of justice. Even after defeating Hypnobot, he continued aiding Mighton and Bolts with or without his team. Personality He takes defeating his foe very seriously. Powers and abilities *'Super speed:' both versions possess the same speed as Sonic. **'Spin Attack:' Cyborg Sonic also has Sonic's primary move in Sonic Boom. **'Spin Dash: '''Cyborg Sonic has this move in the comics. *'Super Strength:' In the comics, his strength is enhanced along with his friends. *'Flight:' In ''Sonic Boom, Cyborg Sonic has thrusters in his feet that allow him to fly along with the rest of Team Cybonic. *'Laser beam emission:' he also can shoot lasers from his finger tip. *'Viral immunity:' his organic brain keeps him from getting controlled from malware signals. History ''Archie Comics'' He ended up in Sonic's dimension and warned him about his world's Robotnik, explaining what happened to him and his team. After he, Sonic, and all their counterparts team up to stop Robo-Robotnik v1.0, he takes his head and a part of the machine he built so they wouldn't be reassembled. Unfortunately, thanks to Robotnik, Robo-Robotnik destroyed resistance, along with Cyborg Sonic. ''Sonic Boom'' ''Robots from the Sky Part 4'' He and the rest of Team Cybonic were created with Team Sonic's DNA so they would be immune to Hypnobot's signals. The plan works as they were not influenced by him. Then they proceed to help Team Sonic defeat Hypnobot and succeeded after Tails broke off his antennae. They remain in Morristown, now called Roboken, to help defend the city from any evil. ''Victory'' He finds Eggman in Roboken and attacks, but Eggman tells them he wants to make a peace offering. He tells him and his friends that he wants them to help him to beat Team Sonic in a soccer match. They refuse, and take their gifts which turned out to be mind-control devices. When Eggman uses them to fight Team Sonic in a match, their skills were equal to theirs, so Eggman programs them to act like jocks. Luckily, Team Sonic found their weakness and won the match, as well as free them from control and they all kicked around Eggman in his eggmobile. ''Eggman Family Vacation'' He makes his final appearance in the series in this episode. Trivia *Despite being from the comics, he was apparently recycled for the first CGI Sonic show. Gallery Team Cybonic.jpg Cyborg Sonic in Victory.jpg Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male Category:Tricksters Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes